Quién tenía el poder
by blue kirito
Summary: AU/Los ángeles tienen armas para hacer caer hasta a un demonio.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Quién tenía el poder.**

 **Los ángeles tienen armas para hacer caer hasta a un demonio.**

 **David x Aladdin.**

 **.**

David no es tonto, mucho menos ingenuo. Es claro que ha notado la cada vez más frecuente atención que su nieto le presta. Le ha pillado espiando cuando sale de su habitación, cuando va a la cocina, la biblioteca, su oficina, a todos lados. Aladdin podrá ser increíblemente sutil pero la experiencia te vuelve mañoso y de esa su abuelo tiene por montones. Sonríe diabólicomente al pensar en los motivos que tiene el pequeño para hacerlo. Quizá un "agente encubierto" de Solomon. Hace años que las ideas de ambos no congenian. Solomon resultó ser más ingenuo, soñador e idealista de lo que quisiera admitir. La empresa no llegará a ningún sitio en sus manos y francamente no se "mató" tanto en ella para que se convierta en un centro de beneficencia. Después de todo, ¿qué han hecho los demás por él?

\- Si piensa que Aladdin es capaz de encontrar mi debilidad está muy equivocado.

Para hallar algo de inicio debe existir y en David no hay rastro alguno de un talón de Aquiles. Sin embargo el sentirse vigilado tampoco forma parte de su plan ideal, es realmente fastidioso que a cada paso dado exista una bitácora. Ese niño ¿no tiene vida o qué? ¿La avaricia de Solomon es más grande que la suya?

\- Lo dudo.

Sonríe irónico y vuelve a lo suyo. Es así como decide ignorar las claramente dudosas intenciones de su nieto. Total, tarde o temprano se hastiaria, y en más de un sentido despierta su curiosidad. Por lo tanto dejó pasar los días, las semanas e incluso meses hasta que aquello se volvió obsesión, cayó en cuenta de que Aladdin no salía de sus pensamientos, en que le preocupaba que no estuviese más al pendiente de sus actos y, por más que le llenara de aversión le interesaban los suyos. Le deseaba. El que fuese parte de su familia no le representó jamás un obstáculo porque para empezar nunca le vió de esa manera. Para el Aladdin es tan sólo un niño aparentemente frágil e inocente que pide ser corrompido a gritos. Una oportunidad, es lo único que necesita y la obtiene durante una reunión de negocios. Esa noche ignoró a los socios porque no paraban de decir estupideces. Relegó la responsabilidad a su hijo y esposa para retirarse a su habitación. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente, como aquel que no pretende ser descubierto en un delito, cerró y se lo encontró ahí, de espaldas mirando la luna desde el balcón.

\- ¿Quién te dió el permiso de entrar?

El niño guardó silencio. Nadie y menos él le hace sentir invisible, le arrebata su poder y autoridad. Se acercó a paso seguro y tomó por la muñeca hasta girarle, sin soltarlo. Los zafiros no muestran ni un mínimo de duda y eso le enfurece.

\- ¿Acaso no tienes miedo?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿No has escuchado nada sobre mi? No, lo has visto. El como tomo la vida de otros sin dudar.

\- Estas solo abuelo. No sabes que es el amor y me gustaría mucho que aprendieras.

\- ¿Quién me enseñará? ¿Tú?

Sujetó al menor del cuello, asfixiandole en el proceso, le llevó hasta el barandal y le sentó sobre este con el cuerpo peligrosamente situado en dirección al vacío.

\- En mis manos está tú vida y no dudaré en desecharla como si fuera basura. Ahora, pide ayuda.

\- No.

\- ¿Tan convencido estas de que no te haré daño?

\- Soy consiente de que eres capaz.

\- ¿Y?

\- No me importa salir lastimado si con ello curo un poco tu corazón - sonrió.

\- Tientas demasiado tu suerte. No puedes ofrecer algo que satisfaga mi necesidad.

\- ¿Por qué no pruebas?

\- ¿Es esa insolente manera la indicada para dirigirte a tus mayores?

\- ¿Es correcto enamorar a tu nieto sin que este se de cuenta? Estaba preocupado por ti pero poco a poco me hiciste caer en tu trampa. Papá me lo dijo, que eras peligroso.

\- Que hipócrita. Solomon te heredó sus altos valores morales. A un mocoso como tu no le va el incesto.

\- ¿No?

La voz de Aladdin fué tan sugerente en ese instante que por un segundo se vio reflejado en él. Despertó la curiosidad de que tan enserio iba con ello y le besó. Ansiaba provocarle, herirlo, hacerlo llorar pero para su sorpresa el pequeño correspondió el contacto e incluso exigió más. Un misterioso calor nunca antes experimentado se apropió de David, para cuando se dió cuenta sus manos ya recorrían los rincones no protegidos por la ropa de su nieto. Sus manos, brazos, clavícula, piernas por ese deliciosamente corto short e incluso se aventuró a sus pechos metiendose por debajo de la playera, acariciandole en su totalidad. Pero jamás Aladdin intentó apartarle, muy por el contrario le regaló los más maravillosos quejidos aderezados con encantadores gemidos y suspiros. El mismo se ofreció como la presa más dispuesta que nunca a ser devorada. David descubrió que sus dígitos se acoplaban perfectamente. Aquella noche robó la pureza de Aladdin, le poseyó, marcó y degustó como le vino en gana. Al final el niño se desplomó exhausto y desnudo en sus brazos así que le tomó del mentón para ver el rostro empapado en lágrimas de arrepentimiento pero no, solo una dulce, tierna e inocente sonrisa. Y lo entendió, su nieto jamás se arrepentiría porque a diferencia suya actuó movido por el corazón. Lo peor de todo es que le arrastró a un destino asqueroso porque ahora no pensaba en otra cosa que protegerle. Al final, ¿cuál de los dos era más ingenuo? ¿Quién tenía el poder?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Siempre me he preguntado el por qué si David es tan hijo de ?! ~¿¡ en el manga me gusta tanto esta pareja, de veras que no lo sé. Aunque sin duda sería más tirada al drama y el masoquismo porque no me explico qué podría ver Aladdin en su abuelo XD. Muchas gracias por leer incluso estas historias tan extrañas! Nos vemos en otra compañeros de vicio! :3. Y aún si es en una relación destructiva Aladdin siempre será hermoso! Ok no je je je ^\\\\\\\\\^.**


End file.
